kishuku_gakkou_no_julietfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 4
とシャル | romanized = Romio to Sharu-hime | volume = 1 | previousbook = Chapter 3 | nextbook = Chapter 5 }} "Romio & Princess Char" is the fourth chapter of the Boarding School Juliet manga series. Summary It's been almost a month since Inuzuka and Persia have been dating, and Romio want to celebrate the mentiversary. However, the Tyrant Princess returns to the academy and starts blackmailing Inuzuka with his secret date. Characters * Romio Inuzuka ( ) * Hasuki Komai ( ) * Juliet Persia ( ) * Scott Fold ( ) * Chartreux Westia ( ) Plot The chapter starts where Romio and Juliet are standing under a bridge. Romio tells Juliet to make sure she will be free in three days because it will be their one month anniversary. Juliet comments that it was a useless concept, and ultimately the thing that mattered in the end was breaking up or getting married. Romio replies in a panic that it was important because their relationship put their lives at stake, and Juliet smiles slyly, saying that he acted like a maiden sometimes. Juliet agrees though, and says she'll make time for him. At that moment, a car from above them drives by. The person in the car is revealed to be Chartreux Westia, first princess of the West. She tells her driver to stop the car even though they have yet to arrive at school. Chartreux steps out of the car and tells her driver to make sure that everyone has to be present at her reception in three minutes. In the school, Scott runs towards everyone and disgustedly exclaims that Chartreux has returned after a year. The White Cats roll out a red carpet for her, and they cheer as she passes by. Scott sweats as Chartreux looks at him and she tells him to tell her a joke. As Scott starts saying something, she slaps him and smiles innocently. She claims that his existence was too boring. Juliet says to Chartreux that she hasn't changed. Chartreux says that Juliet hasn't changed either, and that she still looks like a doll. She then pulls on Juliet's hair, and Juliet winces in pain. Chartreux then lets go and turns to the Black Dogs. The Black Dogs have made no efforts to greet her and she is offended. She demands they greet her, and Romio runs up to her to try to punch her instead. Just as the blow was about to hit his face, Chartreux asks him if he was dating Juliet, which makes Romio stop cold. Romio denies it, but Chartreux pulls out pictures from inside her coat as proof. Romio falls to the floor and everyone is shocked. Chartreux quietly says to him that she would keep the secret as long as Romio listened to her demands. Chartreux immediately tells him to massage her shoulder, and Romio agrees. He sees Juliet glaring at him and dies inside. Hasuki interrupts by kicking Romio and slapping him in the face a few times, asking if he was alright. The Black Dogs whisper and question if he was following Chartreux's order for her breasts. Later in the day, Chartreux blows on a whistle and Romio runs over, panting. She tells him that he must be there by the third whistle. Romio falls to his knees, begging for mercy and Chartreux doesn't listen, and instead she steps onto his head with one foot. She tells him that if he didn't listen, the pictures would be distributed and their reputations would be ruined. Romio is determined not to let that happen because then Juliet's dream of changing the world would not come true. Romio contemplates to himself at a gazebo. He asks himself what he was going to do. Juliet appears, and asks what he was doing with Chartreux. She bitterly asked if size mattered to him that much, and Romio hurriedly tells her that she was misunderstanding. Then, a whistle sounds, and Romio runs towards it, telling Juliet he would be back later. Charteux forced Romio to go onto his hands and knees, and she sits on his back, mocking him. Hasuki and two other Black Dogs look at him in disappointment. When that is over, Romio quickly goes to Juliet, but then the whistle blows again. Chartreux tells him to capture some deer. At night, Juliet is still waiting at the gazebo. Romio appears, with a candle tied around his head and stag horns stuck to him. Another whistle sounds, and Romio sighs in defeat. He says he cannot tell Juliet what the whistle is about, but he will protect her. Juliet hits him on the back, telling him to stand up straight. Even if he did not want to tell her, she says he should still stay strong. She said on their anniversary day though, she wanted Romio all to herself. Romio then runs to see Chartreux, and Chartreux says she just wanted to see Romio's cute face. Romio smiles at her, but inside he is menacingly thinking of a way to find her weakness and turn the tables. Trivia * This is the first chapter Chartreux Westia appears in. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga